


Cas and honey.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, sexual use of honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Look I don't like the title but I'm pretty bad at titles, and I had to honey prompts so yeah, anyway I hope you liked it.my tumblr ❤this one is short, and I know I could have written more with it, but I also know myself and that could have ended badly.





	Cas and honey.

Dean understands and respects Cas’ love for honey, he does. Honey is great, it’s sweet and good for your body, yes. He questions sometimes Cas and his habit of putting honey on everything, because there are things that shouldn’t have honey of them. But, hey, live and let live, if the guy wants to eat his fries with honey he can do whatever he wants to.

The problem is his love for honey has gotten mixed without other of Cas’ favourite things to do in the world. 

Experimenting in bed. 

Dean isn’t against trying new stuff when it comes to sex, he is really open to all of Cas’ ideas, just as Cas is open-minded when is Dean’s turn to propose something new. They both enjoy themselves, except that time Cas wanted to try a new position, without taking into account that Dean doesn’t do all the yoga he does and then Dean couldn’t move his head for a week. But that’s another story.

Cas is always coming up with new things to try, Dean already knows the look on his face when he enters the room and has an idea in his mind. What was weird a couple of hours ago was Cas looking at Dean with that exact look on his face and a jar of honey on his hand.

Oh no.

Dean tried to reason with Cas, cool idea yes, food in bed, but they are going to get everything and themselves sticky and covered in honey and he washed and changed the sheets this morning.

Cas promises to do the laundry( to help Dean doing the laundry, he means, because Cas doesn’t have a good relationship  with the washing machine) and he also talks about a hot relaxing shower together afterwards.

So now he is here, laying on the bed, naked, his hands tied to the headboard with Cas’ tie. Cas is sitting down on his lap, their erections rubbing together from time to time, making him groan just as the swipe of Cas’ tongue over his nipple. He started with his lips, and he is making his way down Dean’s body, drawing patterns on his skin before following them with his tongue.  Dean knows his going to take his time to get where Dean really wants him but, even if he can already feel the stickiness on his skin and the honey dripping on the sheets, he is really enjoying this, Cas taking care of him, and he can’t wait for that shower together.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don't like the title but I'm pretty bad at titles, and I had to honey prompts so yeah, anyway I hope you liked it. my tumblr ❤ this one is short, and I know I could have written more with it, but I also know myself and that could have ended badly.


End file.
